Blame It On The Alcohol: Take Three
by silverwriter01
Summary: Santana didn't know what she wanted from life until she saw Rachel Berry in that hideous, green gown. She then realized she wanted nothing more than to get Rachel out of it. This is the story of what happened when she acted on that want.


Blame It On The Alcohol: Take-Three

By: silverwriter01

All characters belong to Glee, FOX and Ryan Murphy. I'm just borrowing them.

Synopsis: Santana didn't know what she wanted from life until she saw Rachel Berry in that hideous, green gown. She then realized she wanted nothing more than to get Rachel out of it. This is the story of what happened when she acted on that want.

Note: My Take-Two version found Quinn and Rachel making out. Take-Three is another version set during _Blame It On The Alcohol_. It contains Rachel and Santana. The Faberry field has seen no water all season long causing for dried, little berries. However, the Pezberry field is being properly irrigated and those berries are full and juicy.

Not yet edited but will be soon.

Rachel giggled as she evaluated her party. Everything was going so well and she knew she would proudly blog about it on her MySpace page the next day. She had made out with a gay boy and even sang a great duet with him that had gone off well with the Glee members. She remembered hearing Santana shout 'I want you! I do!' during the song, but she figured Santana was merely talking about Blaine. The boy was very pretty after all and the Hispanic girl seemed to have a thing for pretty people.

There only seemed to be a few hitches that were stopping her party from being the greatest thing ever: Finn was being a jerk and Santana wouldn't stop crying. Rachel had never realized Santana was so emotional before. Or that something could actually taste pink. That immediately drew her attention to the empty wine cooler in her hand and she wished for another one.

As if by magic another wine cooler appeared in front of her. She grinned, "Thank you."

Santana shrugged as she collapsed on the couch by the girl, "De nada."

Rachel peered at the girl next to her, whose mascara was running. Rachel pouted as she reached over to wipe away some of the smeared makeup, "Why are you crying?"

Santana tried to slap the girl's hand away, "I'm not crying and even if I was, it's genetic. A lot of Hispanics cry when they drink."

"That's racist, Santana," Rachel gasped. She didn't dwell too long on the thought because she had finally gotten her wine cooler open.

Santana shrugged, "We're minorities. We can talk about ourselves. Remember when Coach Sylvester separated Glee Club by trying to separate the minorities. All I could think was 'Rachel's half black. Why doesn't Coach Sylvester get her to join?'"

Rachel beamed at the girl beside her, "Thank you for remembering. I know I look like Dad, who probably is my paternal genetic donor, but I have two Dads. Daddy's heritage is a large part of me."

Santana nodded as she looked out at the party, which was slowing. Brittany was singing some song to Artie while the others watched. It caused a slight tug on her heart to see her best friend with benefits so into someone else. It wasn't because she wanted Brittany, or maybe she did. Maybe she just wanted her best friend back. Santana didn't really know what she wanted.

Santana glanced at Rachel and she realized what she wanted. She wanted Rachel Berry out of that damn, ugly dress. Before she could voice her desire, she spotted something that made her blood boil. Sam was talking to Quinn.

Now Santana didn't particularly want or even like Sam. She had claimed him as hers and nobody should mess with what was hers. Sam, and most of the people she had sex with, were like toothbrushes. She didn't really care about them. She just used them and threw them away when the time came to change them out. However, just because she cared little about her toothbrush didn't mean she wanted someone else using it when she wasn't around.

"Hey!" She shouted, jumping up from the couch, "No me gusta! He's mine! Back off, blondie!"

"We were just talking," Sam said, his voice kind of slurred.

"I'm sorry. We were having an A and B conversation so C, you're way out of it," Quinn said, unapologetic.

"Oh, that's real clever," Santana sneered, "You wanna fight. I'll fight."

"Bring it," Quinn snapped, an angry drunk to the core, "I'll beat you with your fake knockers."

Santana growled. It was on. She was reaching up to take out her earrings when several people stepped in between the two.

"Party's over," Finn declared, "Time to go home."

"Ahh," Rachel protested, but she understood. Santana and Quinn did look like they were about to tear each other's throats out.

"Uhm, I know I have the van but I don't think a few rows of seats can keep these two apart. So either Quinn or Santana should stay here until I drop the other off and come back," Finn said.

"Sam and I'll stay until you come back," Santana finally offered. It would give her time for another shot and to act out her desire, though she had forgotten what that desire was.

"Well, I mean if the party's over, I just want to go home. You don't need me to wait, right?" Sam asked, all wide-eyed and innocent.

Santana felt the tears well up and spill over, "I knew you just wanted her! She's pretty and smart! Fine! She can have your fake blonde ass with your Angelina Jolie lips! I might as well be making out with a girl instead of you! Go! Get lost! See how your reputation lasts without me!"

Santana shoved the blonde boy roughly away. She was all ready to take another swing at him when Lauren stepped between them. Santana calmed down. She remembered the last time she faced Lauren and didn't want a repeat of getting her ass kicked so thoroughly.

Finn loaded everyone in the van except Santana, who stayed behind with Rachel. Santana collapsed on the floor and started to cry as soon as they had left. Rachel looked around for some tissues and sat beside the girl. The hysterical girl cried, "I try so hard. I try so hard for nothing. No one cares about me. No one loves me. No one will ever love me like Blaine sang to me that night at BreadStix. You were right, Rachel. I'm just going to end up on a pole."

Rachel reached over to dry Santana's eyes. She said, "I'm sorry. But, I mean, it's not necessarily a bad thing."

"How?" Santana cried.

"Well, to be a stripper you have to look good. You are so hot, Santana. I get so jealous. You could melt ice and make a blind man see. You're in great shape. Mimi from RENT was a stripper."

"She's also a drug addict with AIDS. Some role model," Santana snorted.

Rachel tried to backpedal, "I didn't mean you'd actually be her. I mean you could play her, like on stage. I think you'd be great on Broadway. And Mimi does find love in the end."

Santana didn't know what to say. Rachel Berry had just said she'd be great on Broadway. She was beyond touched.

"Thanks," She whispered and then sniffed. She took the tissues Rachel offered and tried to whip under her eyes, "God, I must look awful."

Rachel leaned back on her hands, "This isn't really a night for caring about such things."

"I guess so," Santana said before looking at Rachel. Whatever she was going to say was disrupted by that damn, green gown. She had to get it off Rachel right then.

"Rachel, we're having a normal conversation, right?"

Rachel scrunched her nose as she thought, "I guess so."

"So I always try to keep it real and I really have to tell you that what you're wearing is ugly times ten."

Santana fully expected Rachel to start crying or at least pout. She didn't expect Rachel to giggle, "What's so funny?"

"I know it's ugly. I think it's my grandmother's nightgown she left over once."

"Then why the hell are you wearing it?"

"To keep Finn and Puck off of me. They wouldn't touch me in this thing. I didn't want any accidents like Quinn's."

Santana was stunned speechless again. That was so well-thought out. She finally cleared her voice and said, "Well, take it off. They're all gone."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"Take it off now. It's burning a hole in my eyes," Santana stated firmly.

"Or you'll do what?"

Santana straightened at the challenge in Rachel's voice. She said, smacking her teeth, "I'm from a place called Lima Heights and you don't…"

"Santana," Rachel interrupted, amused, "You live three blocks down the street."

The Hispanic girl cleared her throat, "Well, just take it off or I will."

"I'd like to see you try," Rachel laughed, not taking Santana seriously. The next thing she knew, she was being tackled to the floor by the former cheerleader.

If Santana thought it would be easy to get Rachel out of that gown, she was wrong. It turned into a semi-wrestling match that was completely uncoordinated. While Santana was a former cheerleader, Rachel also worked out every day.

Santana grabbed hold of one of the pale-green sleeves and pulled. The thin fabric caused it to rip from the rest of the gown. She grinned, holding it up as a trophy, "This is going to be easy."

A look of determination crossed Rachel's face and Santana found her faux-fur vest being pulled right off of her before she could stop it. The look on Santana's face clearly read, "Oh, no, you didn't."

Rachel found her other sleeve ripped off before she could blink and she realized she had to get Santana's hands pinned or her gown was going to be ripped to pieces.

"Uhmm," Santana grunted as she was flipped onto her back with Rachel Berry straddling her. She struggled to get back on top and she might have succeeded if she wasn't drunk. Instead she found her wrists pinned above her head.

Rachel smirked down at the former cheerleader, their faces only a few inches away, "How does it feel to be on the bottom?"

Santana surged up, trying to knock Rachel off of her or to free her wrists but was unable to. She knew exactly what it was like to be on the bottom of the pyramid but this felt different. Part of her was struggling to show dominance and the other part of her was turned on. Her next action was a compromise of both of those parts. She arched up again but not with the purpose of escaping.

Rachel let out a tiny squeal when Santana's lips touched hers. She quickly released the other girl's wrists and expected Santana to push her away. Rachel didn't expect to be pulled back down into another kiss.

Santana threaded one of her hands in Rachel's hair and placed the other on the girl's back, keeping her close. The Jewish girl resisted for a moment, unsure of what was happening, but soon relaxed into the kiss.

The former cheerleader was pleased to finally get her mack on properly. Sam was pretty but he couldn't kiss worth a damn, despite all the training Quinn and herself had given him. You would think since he knew how to speak Na'vi that he would know what to do with his tongue, but that was not the case.

Santana was pleasantly surprised with Rachel's kissing style. Puck hadn't lied when he said it was worth the loss of bad-ass points just to make out with Berry. She knew exactly what to do with her lips.

Rachel squeaked in surprise when they rolled over, switching positions. Santana sat up right and without hesitation, she reached out to grab Rachel's gown. With a heroic effort she ripped Rachel's gown right down the middle. Santana's jaw dropped at the lacy black bra and matching thong that was revealed.

"Santana!" Rachel protested, "I really think this has gone..."

"Jesus, Berry," Santana hissed in pleasure, "If I had known that's what you wore…"

She didn't finish her sentence as she lowered herself down for another kiss. Her hands did not remain idle. She lightly racked her nails down Rachel's stomach, causing the girl to arch against her, and then traced one hand down the girl's smooth leg.

Both girls froze as they heard the doorbell ring. A second later the door opened and Finn shouted, "Hey! Santana, I'm back! Ready to go!"

Santana quickly jumped to her feet. She said, straightening her dress, "Don't move. I'll take care of this."

She left Rachel trying to cover herself up with the remains of her gown. Santana promised herself to have Rachel completely out of that thing by the time she returned.

She was about to intercept Finn before he made it downstairs. He grinned, "Oh, there you are. Ready to go?"

"Change of plans," she said, "I'm spending the night."

Finn's smile dropped and he looked confused. A slow look of horror came over his face, "Oh my god. You killed her. You killed Rachel while we were gone and now you want to stay here and cover up the evidence!"

Santana growled, frustrated, "No, I didn't kill her. Rachel and I are really… bonding and we want to be left alone."

"Rachel!" Finn called out, moving to go downstairs, "Rachel, are you still alive?"

The Hispanic girl blocked his path and Finn actually took a step back when he saw how angry she looked.

"I'm fine, Finn," Rachel called out from the basement, "You can go home now."

Finn looked uncertain but Santana was already pushing him towards the door. She slammed it closed behind him and locked it. She waited a moment, watching as he made his way to his van. She turned to find Rachel behind her, hugging the pieces of her gown to herself.

"Is he gone?" Rachel asked.

Santana didn't answer. She surged forward with the intention of pinning Rachel to the nearest hard surface and ravaging her. She was surprised when Rachel ducked out of her grasp.

"No. Santana, we need to talk," Rachel firmly stated.

Santana blinked a few times, not understanding why they would need to talk when some serious sex was about to happen. She moved forward to kiss Rachel again and growled when Rachel evaded her once more.

"I'm serious, Santana. I want to know exactly what we're doing."

"Well," Santana pretended to start. Rachel went still with the full intent of listening and that's when Santana made her move. She pinned Rachel to the wall and kissed her again.

Rachel did resist for a moment because she really did want to talk. She soon gave into the kiss and opened her month when she felt Santana's tongue press against her lips.

Santana's hands opened up the halves of Rachel's gown and eased it off her shoulders. Rachel didn't protest as it dropped to the floor. Santana broke away to look down as she cupped one of Rachel's breasts and squeezed. She said, a little in awe, "Finn wasn't lying. They are awesome."

Rachel snapped out of her daze when Santana squeezed her breasts. She escaped the other girl's hold and said, "No, Santana. We're not going to have sex."

Santana's jaw dropped. Someone was telling her no? She shook her head in protest; no one told her no. She would have to turn up the seduction or her looks weren't going to do it.

She purred, "I can make you feel really good, Rachel. What we do, it's not even considered sex. It's just playing around."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I have news for you, Santana. If it has sex in the title, it's considered sex. Activities such as oral sex and anal sex count as sex, otherwise homosexuals would still be considered virgins."

Santana wrinkled her nose, "Who said anything about anal? Anyway, Rachel, I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime to get with this. This is the stuff dreams are made of."

"I'm not denying you're attractive, Santana, but no means no."

Tears came up in Santana's eyes without her permission. She tried to stop them but they came anyway. Rachel saw them before she could turn around.

"Hey," Rachel said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Santana shrugged it off as she whirled around. She cried, "It's Quinn, isn't it? She's so much prettier than me and so smart and her boobs are better than mine. You like her more than me!"

Rachel looked around as if Santana had been speaking to someone else. She replied, confused, "Umm, no. I've never thought of Quinn in such a manner."

"Then why won't you sleep with me?"

It never crossed Rachel's mind to say she was straight because honestly, she had thought of Santana before. Santana was hot enough to make any girl have bisexual thoughts. So instead of saying she was straight she said, "Because I'm not."

Santana felt like crumbling. No one had ever rejected her offer of sex before. She started crying again and couldn't stop. She was aware of Rachel leading her somewhere but couldn't focus on where. She was sat down and Rachel pulled her close, letting her cry on her shoulder.

Rachel didn't know how long Santana cried. Perhaps a few minutes or perhaps an hour. When it finally seemed like the Hispanic girl was finally cried out, Rachel got up with the promise to return. When she did return, she had two glasses of water and a box of tissues under her arm. Rachel wiped her face and made her drink some water. She said, after Santana's breathing had returned to normal, "Why are you in so much pain?"

She hadn't meant to answer. She would later blame it on the alcohol and the fact she felt so exposed after crying so long. Santana softly said, "I'm so lonely. I don't feel attractive anymore. I'm not good enough to keep anyone's attention so I always dump them before they can dump me."

"That's ridiculous, Santana. Everybody knows how hot you are," Rachel protested.

"Oh yeah? Then why do Finn, Puck and Sam always keep going back to Quinn. Why do Puck and Finn always go back to you?"

"The Quinn part I understand but I don't think I can compare to you and Quinn," Rachel said, her eyes downcast.

Santana shot the girl beside her a look of disbelief, "God, Rachel. Don't you know how hot and sexy you are? I don't bang anyone. You are easily one of the hottest girls in school next to me, Quinn and Brittany."

Rachel looked confused, "But you and all the cheerleaders are forever telling me how ugly I am."

Santana felt horrible then. Obviously those years of tormenting had left Rachel unaware of how beautiful she was. She said, "We just did that because we were afraid you'd become more popular than us. You're hot, Rachel."

"Well, thank you Santana," Rachel said with a smile. Seeing her chance, Santana moved in for another kiss.

Rachel pushed her back, "No, Santana. I'm not going to sleep with you. I don't know what's going on here but I don't want anything to happen while I'm so obviously drunk."

Santana couldn't believe it. She was being rejected again. She watched as Rachel stood up and took their glasses into the kitchen. She felt something tighten, pleasurably, in her stomach as she watched Rachel walk away, still clad in her underwear. Santana told herself to forget Rachel, but the more Rachel rejected her, the more Santana wanted her. She realized, horrified, that this must be what Puck was going through with Lauren.

"Well since you seem to be staying over, let's go get the guestroom set up for you," Rachel stated as she came back into the living room. Santana stood and slyly said, "If this is going to be a real sleepover, I should stay in your room."

Rachel looked uncertain but Santana wasn't going to give her anytime to think about it. She wrapped an arm around Rachel and started weaving to what appeared to be the stairs, "Your room is up there, right?"

Rachel shook her head as she started leading Santana upstairs. All the night's events were starting to set in on both of the girls and weariness was coming over them. When they reached the top of the stairs, Santana didn't know if she had enough energy left for sex. She then ran her hand down Rachel's smooth, perfect back and rested it on top of one buttock. Santana grinned as she realized she did have enough energy but then frowned when Rachel swatted her hand away.

"This will be your room for the night," Rachel said, opening a door. Santana ignored her and entered the room with the gold star on it.

"Hey, wait," Rachel called as she followed Santana into her room.

"Nice bed," Santana grinned at the queen-sized bed with a pink quilt on top. She then pulled her black and blue striped dress off.

Rachel didn't know how to react. She had seen Santana in sexy underwear before in gym class, but it was different somehow. Now she knew that Santana thought she was hot and wanted to sleep with her. Seeing the darker girl's perfectly toned body caused her heart rate to increase.

Santana smirked as she saw the flash of desire cross Rachel's face. It was a look she knew very well, "See something you like?"

Rachel, who suddenly became aware she was leering at Santana, shook her head, "I'll go sleep in the guest room."

A fleeting look of panic crossed Santana's face. She quickly said, "No, wait. Please. I'll behave."

Rachel made a sound that was a mixture of a sigh and a laugh, "Somehow I doubt that. I feel some of my buzz has worn off and now that I'm thinking clearly, I would like to avoid a hangover. I assume you know how to do this."

Santana shrugged, "I heard drinking lots of water and taking some Ibuprofen helps."

"Coming right up," Rachel said. Santana watched as the scantily clad girl crossed the room into a bathroom and came out a few moments later with a large glass of water in one hand and four brown tablets in the other. Good-naturedly, Santana took two of the pills, drank half the water and watched as Rachel did the same.

Santana crawled under the sheets in Rachel's bed, fairly confident she would have sex with the girl before the night was over with. She even let out a moan as she fully lay down, "Oh God. This bed is so incredible."

Rachel smirked as she got in beside Santana, "Yes, I know. Singers require proper mattresses and pillows so that nothing effects the alignment of their spinal cord and throat."

Santana merely made an agreeing sound. She realized she now had two goals. The first was to sleep with Rachel Berry and the second was to sleep with Rachel Berry as often as she could in Rachel's bed. Now to complete goal one.

"So how about a goodnight kiss?" Santana asked, leaning up on an elbow. Rachel shook her head as she picked up a remote off her nightstand. It controlled the room's lights.

"Go to sleep, Santana."

"You can't deny you liked kissing me."

"I didn't deny it. I said go to sleep," Rachel stated firmly as she turned off the lights and lay down. It took a few minutes for Santana's eyes to adjust, but there was a faint light coming from the bathroom that helped her see. Ever persistent, she moved closer to Rachel until their arms were touching.

"You know you're curious. I can show you so many things."

Rachel sighed and made a motion to get out of bed, "I'm going to sleep in the other room."

Santana grabbed Rachel and pulled her back down into the bed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll quit."

Rachel rounded on the other girl, "Why are you so insistent on the matter? You don't even like me. Are you so desperate for sex that you'll do the only person who is around?"

Santana shot upright, "First of all, I'm not desperate for sex. I can sleep with whoever I want, whenever I want."

"Except me," Rachel interjected. Santana ignored her, "And two, I've already told you that you're good-looking. I mean, what else can I say to get in your pants?"

"Seriously, Santana. You're a woman. You should know better than to think that telling me I'm pretty is going to make me sleep with you."

"Works on everybody else," Santana muttered. She then clearly said, "Fine. I like you. I mean…I guess I like you. I mean…you haven't aggravated me as much this year as you have in previous years. And ever since that week you dressed like Britney Spears, I can't stop thinking about how hot you are. And when you sang…"

"When I sang," Rachel prompted.

Santana blushed, grateful for the dark, "When you sang Firework, it…touched me. Made me feel special and not so alone for a moment."

A hand searched under the covers and found Santana's, interlinking their fingers. Since it seemed like she was on the right track, Santana continued, "And when you sang that diva off with Mercedes, I wanted you there. I found myself lifting my hand in agreement when you sang that lyrics where everybody looks at you. I couldn't believe I had done that and no one caught me. Then tonight, I shouted I wanted you as you were singing."

"I thought you were talking about Blaine," Rachel admitted.

Santana shook her head, "No, I was talking about you."

Rachel couldn't help herself. She kissed Santana, using one hand to stroke the girl's cheek.

Santana quickly noted in her mental notebook that talking about her feelings helped her get girls in bed before concentrating on Rachel. Sadly for Santana, it ended all too soon.

Rachel said, after she pulled away, "I'm still not sleeping with you."

Santana collapsed back on the bed and groaned, "Why not?"

"Because I'm saving my first time for someone special on our wedding night."

"And I'm not special," Santana grumbled angrily, "And like we could even get married here anyway."

Rachel shook her head, "I think you are special, Santana. The problem is you don't think the same. I never realized how insecure you were until tonight."

Santana was all set to spring up and defend herself when Rachel placed a hand on her chest, keeping her down on the bed.

"Hear me out," Rachel stated, lying down beside the Hispanic girl so she could talk softly in her ear, "I'm not saying this to be hurtful. It's just an observation. You cried almost all night because you thought someone was rejecting or leaving you. You sleep with people before they become popular and then dump them before they can dump you. You went and had breast implants even though you're incredibly beautiful. You put on the front of over-zealous bitch to hide the fact you're lonely, insecure, and you barely like yourself."

Every thread of Santana's being was screaming for her to fight or flee. She wanted to smack Rachel across the face as much as she wanted to run. Instead she stayed quiet and still.

"Again, I know it was hard to hear. I know it's hard for me to hear that I act like a spoiled, self-centered diva and have no friends. It was hard for me to accept but I did accept that I was a diva, spoiled, self-centered and friendless. Once I accepted it, I started changing myself just a little. I made friends with Kurt and Mercedes, I stopped acting so spoiled, and I started thinking about Glee more than myself. My life has become better for it, and I'm still me at the same time."

"If you want a relationship with me," Rachel continued, "you have to start liking yourself. You have to realize there's no need to be insecure. You are beautiful and talented. The world will bow at your feet one day and you'll forget about high school."

"And I bet you expect me to act all sweet and lovely too, right?" Santana spat out with venom. Rachel shook her head as she wrapped an arm around the other girl's bare midriff, "You weren't listening. I still want you to be you. You're brutally honest and I wouldn't change that about you. You keep it real and do so, most of the time, with a nice, sarcastic wit. You are humorous and let's not forget protective of the people you care about. You would destroy anyone who picked on Brittany."

Santana was confused, "I don't get it. You want me to change but stay the same?"

Rachel chuckled as she kissed Santana's cheek before laying her head down to sleep, "You'll figure it out."

Santana wanted to groan. It was so much easier with guys. They didn't care about talking or emotions. They cared about fucking and that's what she cared about.

A heavy breathing sound let Santana know that Rachel had fallen asleep. Santana let her fingers stroke the arm holding her as she pondered what Rachel said. It didn't make a lot of sense with her drunken mind. She also couldn't help but think that she wasn't going to get any that night either. Before she fell asleep, Santana made an oath that she was going to bang Rachel Berry if it was the last thing she did. Once Rachel was screaming her name, the Jewish girl wouldn't think she was insecure anymore.

Santana fell asleep with the slight hope that they would wake up entangled and have wonderful morning sex. However, the alcohol in their bodies would allow no such thing. Each girl woke up several times throughout the night to relieve their bladders and when Rachel fully awoke 10 in the morning (extremely late for her standards), she felt like something was trying to crawl out of her stomach.

She stumbled into the bathroom with the intention on vomiting, but found she couldn't. She settled on brushing her teeth, setting out a new toothbrush for Santana, putting on pajamas and crawled back into bed wanting nothing more than to die.

Rachel supposed she could have had it worse. Hangovers were supposed to include headaches and sensitivity to noise and light. She had none of those symptoms, which she accredited to the Ibuprofen and water she drank before falling asleep. If only the Ibuprofen helped with her stomach pains and heavy fatigue she was feeling.

The Jewish girl had just dozed off again when Santana sprang out of her bed and dashed into the bathroom to throw up. With a groan, Rachel got up and followed to hold the other girl's hair back. When Santana was sure her stomach was empty, she leaned away from the toilet. Rachel closed the lid and flushed it.

"God," Santana groaned, "If it wasn't for my stomach, I wouldn't feel that bad."

Rachel made an agreeing sound and showed Santana where the mouthwash and new toothbrush were. Santana grumbled thanks as she went about cleaning her mouth.

Both girls crawled back into Rachel's bed, moaning their displeasure. When she felt strong enough, Rachel took her laptop off the nightstand and researched how to help an upset stomach. Finding the strength, she left her room for the kitchen and came back with bottles of water and a plate of toast and sliced ginger root.

"What is that?" Santana said, eying the ginger, "I'm not eating that."

"They said it works wonders on stomach pain. Just eat a tiny slice. It's the stuff you get on your plate at sushi bars."

Santana reluctantly ate a few, tiny slices of ginger, then ate a piece of toast topping it off with a bottle of water. Rachel did the same.

"What time do you have to leave?" Rachel asked.

Santana shrugged, "I told my mom I would be spending the night at Brit's. She won't expect me home until late afternoon."

"Well…would you like to watch a movie?"

It was on the tip of Santana's tongue to make an insulting remark, but she stopped herself. She said, not looking at Rachel directly, "Do you have _What's Up, Doc?_"

"Barbra's movie?" Rachel excitedly asked. Santana nodded. She remembered watching it once and thought it was pretty funny.

"Of course I have it. While the movie doesn't show off Barbra's vocal skills, it's a wonderful testimony to her acting ability. Plus, it's very funny."

Santana was getting worried. She and Berry actually agreed on something.

Rachel put in the movie and the girls watched it while letting their bodies recover. Santana was pleased to see the movie was as funny as she remembered. When the movie was done, Rachel stated she was going to go clean downstairs and Santana found herself volunteering to help. Rachel offered the Hispanic girl some clothes to work in. The Wicked t-shirt she was given fit perfectly but the pajama pants she was given were too short. They both chuckled at the fact the pants ended a few inches above her ankles.

"You're so short," Santana remarked. Rachel rolled her eyes as they went downstairs, "And you're one to talk. You are approximately 3.5 inches taller than myself."

"Size matters," Santana teased as they reached the basement. She took a step back as Rachel whirled around and stepped towards her. Rachel moved even closer until her body was inches away from the other girl and said, her eyes on Santana's "Tell me, does size really matter in this situation?"

Santana's eyes drifted down to Rachel's mouth which was inches away from hers. She gulped, "No. Not really."

Rachel smirked, "I thought not. Now I must clean."

Santana groaned but helped the shorter girl start picking up trash, "I can't believe we used so many cups. You would think we had two dozen people down here last night."

The two girls worked quietly side by side until Santana randomly blurted, "I'm not going to come out."

Rachel's brows came together in confusion, "Umm, okay?"

"I mean, don't expect me to go all gay and want to have lady babies with you or something like that."

Rachel shook her head, "Honestly, Santana, I never expected you to do anything of the sort. I mean last night was fun, but we were severely drunk. You are dating Sam and I have interests in Finn. I'm sure kissing you now would be nowhere near as interesting."

"Excuse me?" Santana asked, dropping the bag of trash she held. She planted one hand on her hip and started shaking her other hand, "My kisses are not easily forgotten. They're incredible and they could cure cancer."

"Except when they're transferring mono," Rachel commented. Seeing the shocked look on Santana's face she added, "Really, Santana, it wasn't hard to figure out what you had done."

"Well, anyway, my kisses are the bomb. If I set up a kissing booth, I could earn enough money to take us all to Nationals."

Rachel smirked, "Sure."

Santana growled as she stormed over to Rachel. Without a word she grabbed the shorter brunette and pulled her close. She kissed Rachel as if her life depended on it, or at least her reputation.

For her own part, Rachel was stunned. She had thought Santana was a good kisser last night but apparently her drunken mind had dulled the effects. Kissing Santana was like kissing an angel or perhaps a wicked devil. Either way, it was intoxicating.

Santana smirked as she felt Rachel melt into her kiss. When they broke apart, she panted, "So still think my kisses are uninteresting?"

"Well, they're mediocre but you could use some practice," Rachel retorted with a teasing smile. Santana grinned, "Well, if you want to see perfection, come back upstairs with me."

Rachel shook her head, "I'm not sleeping with you, Santana."

Santana groaned, "Why not? There's nothing wrong with banging each other. We're both hot chicks and it would feel great. I mean, you can't honestly be waiting on Finn? He can dance better than he can use his penis. I could make your first time so memorable that you'll compare everyone you ever sleep with against me and none of them will match up."

Rachel quietly stared at Santana for a moment, "I'm sure sleeping with you would be an experience, Santana. I'm sure you even rocked Finn's world when you slept with him. I know it's silly but I want my first time to mean something. Even if it's horrible with the person I care about, I imagine it will be better than having a great time with someone who just wants me for sex. Don't get me wrong, Santana. I'm flattered, but the answer is no."

Santana was insulted and pissed off. Rachel thought a horrible time with Finn would be better than a great time with her? She was all set to cut Rachel down into pieces when Rachel said, "I mean, didn't those times with Brittany feel a little better because you cared about her?"

Santana was stopped in her tracks. Sleeping with Brittany had felt better than all the times she slept with guys, but she always assumed it was because Brittany just knew her body better. She had never thought about how nice it was afterwards, when they would cuddle or fall asleep with their pinkies linked. Sometimes, Santana had instigated sex just so she could cuddle up to Brittany afterward. What was that called?

"Some people want intimacy," Rachel added.

Santana repeated the word in her head. Intimacy. It just sounded strange. Sex was fun without all the emotional attachments. Why complicate things with intimacy? She always thought she was fine with her no-strings attached motto, but maybe she wasn't. Maybe that's why she felt so alone. Maybe she wanted intimacy.

Santana gave Rachel a long look. Did she want intimacy with Rachel? She hardly knew Rachel and it was scary, the thought of letting someone else into her life. Santana then turned to thoughts of Brittany. Brittany seemed like a good choice to establish a relationship with. Brittany had known her since she was eight and had been her best friend through it all. On the other hand, Brittany seemed happy in her relationship with Artie and Santana hadn't actually been close to Brittany lately. Santana had to stop her train of thought to avoid becoming anymore confused.

Intimacy was confusing and Santana decided it was best to avoid it. Looking at Rachel again, Santana decided the girl was hot enough to pursue. She would make it her personal goal to get Rachel Berry in the sack before the end of the school year.

"You keep saying no, but I promise you, Rachel Berry, you'll be sleeping with me by the end of the school year," Santana pledged.

Instead of stating yet again she wasn't going to sleep with her, Rachel merely shook her head, "You can give it your best shot."

Santana moved closer to the girl and said, leaning closer, "Well, since you won't have sex with me, can we at least be make-out buddies?"

"What?" Rachel asked, stunned.

"Make-out buddies. Means we can make out as much as we want to."

"Well…umm…"

Santana quickly interjected before Rachel said no, "Think about the experience, Rachel. Think the original songs you could write spending the rest of your junior year making out with a smoking hot chick while waiting for your quarterback ex to realize how stupid he was and takes you back."

Rachel had to admit it sounded like song writing gold. It could even be a chapter in her autobiography when she became famous.

"We'll just be two hot chicks getting our mack on. We can do anything we want with anybody else and no one needs to know because it's none of their business. It will just be you, me and our lips. What do you say?"

Rachel quietly picked up a few more cups while she considered the Hispanic girl's offer.

"I find your offer acceptable. We can be make-out buddies."

Santana grinned, "How about we start now?"

Rachel arched an eyebrow, "How about after we get done cleaning?"

Santana frowned as she looked around the room. It felt demeaning to clean, like she was some Mexican maid in a hotel. On the other hand, she would get to make out with Rachel before she went home.

She resumed cleaning.

Time seemed to fly by for Santana. She publicly humiliated and broke up with Sam a few days after the party. She knew he was planning to dump her soon anyway. She spent the rest of the week flirting with whatever hot male caught her interest, but she made no move to obtain a new boyfriend. It wasn't because she was interested in Berry, she told herself. She could get a new boy anytime she wanted.

Without boys and cheerleading practice, Santana found she had a lot of free time on her hands. She spent the week after the party out with Rachel, Puck and Lauren in the afternoons. Technically it was less hanging out and more spending time together outside of liquor stores.

After a week of begging, flirting and pleading they had gotten enough adults to buy them alcohol to replace all of the stuff they had used at Rachel's house. It took some time for Santana to realize it, but she actually had fun with the other three. Puck had always been more of a friend than a lover, Lauren was pretty cool when she wasn't kicking her ass in a fight and Rachel was a great make-out buddy.

Rachel upheld her end of the agreement perfectly. No one knew they were making out. Rachel still tried to get Finn back, but Santana noted she wasn't trying as hard. This pleased Santana for some unknown reason. The less Rachel tried the more Finn tried to get her back. This displeased Santana for some unknown reason.

Santana often found reasons to drop by Rachel's house after school. At first, Rachel would eagerly make out with Santana. As time went by, Santana found herself having to wait longer and longer to make out. Rachel would insist on completing homework, practicing Glee stuff or working out before she would allow them to kiss.

Part of the former cheerleader wanted to walk away from Rachel during those times because no one told Santana Lopez to wait. She could walk down Main Street and get ten different proposals. She didn't need Rachel Berry.

Still, she found herself waiting. If Rachel practiced Glee stuff, she practiced with her. Santana told herself it was just for the sake of winning Regionals and Nationals. If Rachel worked out, Santana worked out with her. She told herself it was just to keep in shape and to see Rachel all hot and bothered. And if Rachel did homework, Santana did her homework, although very reluctantly.

"When am I ever going to use this crap?" she said, disgustedly pushing her math book aside.

Rachel finished the problem she was on before answering, "The world is full of math, Santana. Even though I'm going to be a Broadway star, I will find the field of mathematics useful throughout my life. I will need to double check my accountant's books to make sure he isn't stealing money from me."

Santana merely glared at her in reply. Rachel paused to think a moment, "I know you are intelligently capable enough to learn the material, Santana. If you correctly do all your homework, I'll let you touch my breasts."

"I can touch your breasts anytime I want," Santana retorted.

"And I'll touch yours in return," Rachel added.

Santana pulled the book back to her and picked up her pencil. She had been trying to get Rachel to go to second base with her in their last few make-out sessions. Rachel had been fine with letting Santana touch her, but seemed hesitant to touch Santana. As if she was scared of doing it wrong.

Santana decided if doing some stupid math problems meant her knockers would finally get some attention then she would do the stupid math problems. She ignored the fact that Rachel was smirking.

No one was more surprised than herself when she got an A+ on her next math test. She had even made a higher score than Quinn. Rachel was so happy about Santana's grade that she didn't wear a bra the next time Santana came over, which Santana enjoyed very much. The former cheerleader carried that test in her pocketbook for a week.

Though Santana didn't realize it, she was changing. She was even beginning to like herself. Since the beginning of their agreement, Santana's grades and attitude improved, she still kept it real without being a mega-bitch and she was no longer self-conscious about her breasts.

Though Santana had never told anyone, she almost regretted getting the surgery. It was just a regular afternoon with Rachel that changed her mind about her breasts.

"Your breasts are so amazing," Santana panted as they paused during an ordinary make-out session. She took the break to look down at the subjects in question and cupped one. Rachel arched as she flicked her thumb over the other girl's hardened nipple.

"Yours are pretty great too," Rachel stated, also out of breath.

"Yeah, but yours are real and…"

Santana was unable to finish the sentence as Rachel took both of her large breasts in her hands. Rachel said, as she started gently squeezing, "These are your breasts, correct?"

"Yes," Santana shakily replied. She bit her lip as Rachel started rubbing her thumbs across her nipples, "And I've told you, often, how much I love your breasts? And you like the way they make you look?"

"Yeah," She gasped and then whimpered as Rachel started gently pinching with her thumbs and index fingers, "And this feels pleasurable, yes?"

"Oh, God, yes."

Santana could feel the pleasure from her breasts shooting straight down to her clitoris. She wanted to come, but let out a groan of despair as Rachel stopped what she was doing.

"Then it shouldn't matter if they're real or not. Your breasts are full, sexy and beautiful and react to my touch. There's absolutely nothing wrong with them or you. Now we should probably cool down."

Santana would have to take a very cold shower later, but she never felt self-conscious about her breasts again either.

Her sex life was another thing that was starting to change. During the first few weeks of their arrangement, Santana had booty calls. Just because she was exploring Rachel's mouth didn't mean they were exclusive and she never went long without having sex. It didn't help that she would get aroused with Rachel but was provided with no relief. The booty calls helped relieve the pressure.

After a time, however, the amount of booty calls she made dwindled. They just weren't as pleasurable as they had been. It wasn't as if Lima was full of great lovers anyway. Puck was alright and Brittany was great when it came to sex, but they were both devoted to someone else. It became more satisfying for Santana to masturbate at home than to go out and find somebody.

Santana wasn't the only one changing. Rachel was becoming more different every day. When they made the arrangement, Rachel had thought nothing would come of it. She thought Santana would give up after a while and Rachel would label the entire thing as experimenting. She hadn't expected Santana to keep coming back. She hadn't expected Santana to start changing into the type of person Rachel suggested she become if they wanted to have a relationship. She hadn't expected to develop feelings for the other girl.

Rachel did her best to hide those feelings from Santana. After all, Santana seemed to be in it just for sex. However, she noticed the subtle changes Santana was making. How she seemed to listen more when Rachel talked rather than tune her out. How she was starting to interact more with Rachel in public. Rachel doubted anyone could tell from their interaction what they were doing, but they would be able to tell that the two girls were cordial to each other.

The Jewish girl actually started talking less and listening more to the people around her. Talking less allowed her to pay more attention to what was going on around her. She finally saw what Glee Club was really about. They were all incredible singers and they all deserved the chance to shine. Rachel knew she would be a star someday, that was inevitable, but that didn't mean she had to hog the spotlight. There was no need to be a giant diva when one had a stunningly beautiful woman waiting to kiss them as soon as they were alone together.

Rachel remembered the day she had given away a solo to Quinn. Everybody had looked at her like she was crazy or had a higher motive planned. Santana had actually gotten jealous over the matter. She cornered Rachel in the girls' bathroom after rehearsal.

"Why did you give Quinn that solo?" Santana demanded to know.

Rachel shrugged, "Because it was best suited for someone of Quinn's vocal abilities and she looked like she needed a boost since she broke up with Sam, again."

"You're doing her, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel exclaimed. She had been trying to figure out why Santana looked so angry. She thought, perhaps, Santana had wanted the solo. Now she realized Santana thought she was having an affair with Quinn.

"You're swapping saliva with Marilyn Monroe in there! I knew it. You like her better than me. She's blonde and smart and beautiful," Santana hotly declared.

Rachel blinked a few times, staring at the other girl. Was it wrong to think Santana was so hot when she was angry? She decided it wasn't and also decided it wasn't wrong to act on that thought.

She pushed the other girl against the wall and kissed her long and hard. When they came up for air, Santana had forgotten why she was angry in the first place.

As they were fixing their hair in the mirrors, Rachel firmly stated, "I am not currently, or have I ever, kissed with Quinn Fabray. I do think she is beautiful, but you are far more attractive. And in case you have forgotten, you are currently beating her and myself in math class."

Santana couldn't hide her pleased smirk. She was getting top grades in math. Her father had even bought her a new car as a reward for all her hard work. She and Rachel christened it by making out in it. Santana hoped to 'properly' christen it with the Jewish girl one day soon.

Rachel had never thought of herself as a person who desired sexual stimulus. She had liked making out with Finn, Puck and Jesse, but she had had no real desire to consumate their relationships. Santana was different. Santana knew how to touch her and left Rachel wanting more, though she tried her best not to show it. She was determined to save her virginity until she was in a meaningful relationship. Still, Rachel saw no harm in spending time with Santana until that relationship came along.

While it was difficult to get Santana to stop touching her, it was even more difficult to stop touching Santana. It was intoxicating touching someone so hot. She had made Santana whimper and moan. She could make the other girl's eyes lose focus. Rachel had been hesitant to go to second base with Santana only because she was afraid she'd do something wrong. She had been certain if Santana hadn't found her touches pleasing she would have stopped seeing Rachel and that thought scared Rachel.

Santana was at a loss of what to do. It had been three months since the party and Rachel still wouldn't go to third base. Regionals had come and gone. They had tied, yet again, with the Warblers. Both teams were going on to Nationals, and Santana was pleased with her life. Her only problem was she couldn't get into Rachel's pants. She decided it was time to get some help even though she was scared to tell anybody.

"Hi," Brittany greeted brightly as she opened the door. A worried look then came over her face as she leaned closer to Santana to whisper, "We can't scissor today, S. I'm trying to be faithful to Artie and Mom's home."

"That's not why I came over," Santana said, "I just wanted to…hang out with you."

"Oh," Brittany replied cheerfully, "Well, let's go up to my room."

Once in Brittany's room, Santana found herself enveloped in a huge hug by the blonde. Brittany whispered, "I've missed you."

Santana tried to keep the tears out of her eyes, "I've missed you too, Brittany. I'm sorry I haven't hung out with you much. That was wrong of me."

"It's my fault too," Brittany said, unable to let her best friend take all the blame, "I've been hanging out with Artie too much. I haven't had time to hang out with you or my cats. I think they've been reorganizing my closet while I'm gone."

Santana softly smiled, "Perhaps they have been."

Brittany climbed on her bed and crossed her legs, "So, what's up?"

"I'm having relationship trouble," Santana found herself saying before she could stop herself.

Brittany's standard confused look came on her face, "With Sam?"

"No."

"With Puck?"

"No."

"Well, that leaves Rachel."

Santana could only gawk at her best friend. She was so sure that she and Rachel had been keeping it on the down low.

"How…how did you know?"

Brittany shrugged, "You're my best friend. I watch you sometimes and you're always looking at her. Sometimes, you sneak a touch in Glee practice or walking down the hall."

Santana blushed. Somehow being caught doing tiny gestures was more embarrassing than being caught having sex.

"So, are you going to have lady babies with her and sing duets?" Brittany asked, her eyes downcast as she picked at a random thread on her comforter.

Santana felt lower than a dog. She knew it was wrong to come to Brittany for advice. The last time she had been in Brittany's room, she had been cruel and left Brittany alone after Brittany had wanted to sing a duet with her. It was wrong to come to Brittany for relationship advice with a woman when she cut their relationship off so curtly.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. I shouldn't have treated you that way the last time I was here. I was just…confused and uncertain how people would act if they found out I was bisexual. I was insecure, but I'm learning to accept who I am now," Santana said, trying to apologize. She had no idea where the words were coming from but they seemed like the right thing to say.

She continued, "I should have changed sooner. Grown up a little bit sooner so that we could have had a chance… but… now you're with Artie and you seem happy."

"I am," Brittany confirmed, finally looking up. Santana moved to take one of Brittany's hands in hers, "When it comes down it, I would rather have my best friend than nothing at all. I probably would have screwed us up and lost you forever. This way I still have you in my life."

"You'll always have me," Brittany replied with a smile, linking their pinkies together, "Best friends forever."

"Forever," Santana pleaded.

"Now," Brittany grinned, tugging in their joined fingers, "Tell me what kissing Rachel is like."

Santana collapsed back onto Brittany's bed, "It's amazing. I mean better than every guy I was with. It's sorta like when I kiss you but different, ya know? I keep trying to get in her pants, but she keeps saying no. At the same time, she's teasing me along. I don't know what to do, B."

"Are you dating?"

"What? No," Santana quickly denied, "I don't want to be known as a carpet-muncher. I just want to sleep with her. It's like a disease that I can't get out of my system."

Brittany stared at her friend for a moment. She knew what Santana hadn't realized; Santana had feelings for Rachel.

"Well…I like it when Artie talks to me about his feelings and stuff. Maybe you should do that."

Santana frowned, not liking this, "You mean I have to get all mushy to get into her pants? Open up, talk and cry? There has to be another way."

Brittany shrugged, "Well, she likes music. Maybe you should sing to her or send her songs."

Santana mulled over that thought. She started to grin, "That could work, B. You're the best. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't smart."

The blonde grinned, "I won't and if they do, I'll send them to you."

Santana grinned back at her best friend, "That's right."

Over the next week Santana started sending Rachel texts of lyrics. The first text she sent was from Britney's _Hold It Against Me._

"If I said my heart was beating loud. If we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me? Cause you feel like paradise."

Santana held her breath as she pressed send. She tried not to look over at Rachel, who was sitting across a lab in Chemistry, but couldn't stop herself.

Rachel looked at her phone when it vibrated. She wasn't one to text in class but when she saw it was Santana, she decided to look at it. She instantly recognized the lyrics as she read, and felt a warmth come over her. Though highly sexual, the thought was very sweet. She replied, ":D…I wouldn't hold it against you. You're coming over later, correct?"

Santana couldn't stop her smile as she read the text. She replied she was, and later that afternoon she did. While they didn't get to third base, Rachel didn't make her wait to make out and she seemed even more involved if that were possible.

From then on, Santana and Rachel started exchanging lyrics and songs constantly. Most were sexual songs, but they were slowly evolving into love song lyrics. It was actually Santana who sent the first love song. It wasn't planned or even well thought out. She had listened to Katy Perry's _Hummingbird Heartbeat_ on her phone and thought it was a great song. She hit reply and as she listened again, she thought of Rachel. Without thinking, she sent the song to Rachel.

As soon as she pressed 'send', she realized what she had done. She thought she would have time to cancel the message before it went, but she didn't.

"Damn you, Verizon," she cursed her service provider for having great service. All she could do was wait and see what happened.

Rachel had been hanging out with Kurt when she received the text. She glanced at her phone and Kurt asked, "Oh, what is it?"

"A song."

"From who?"

"Nobody," Rachel quickly said, trying to put the phone back in her pocket. Kurt snatched it out of her hand. He didn't open the message but Santana's name was clearly listed on the front of the phone.

"What's Santana doing sending you a song?"

Rachel tried to shrug, knowing she was going red in the face. Kurt arched a perfect eyebrow at her, "Well then, you don't mind if I play it?"

He tried not to laugh at her deer-in-headlights expression. He almost felt sorry for her and said, handing her phone back, "It's okay, Rachel."

She paused in taking it. She wanted so bad to talk to someone about what was going on, and she knew Santana confided in Brittany because Santana told her.

"You can play it, if you want," She said, retracting her hand. She knew whatever the song was, Kurt would be able to figure out they were having a sexual affair from it. She hadn't expected Santana to send a love song. It surprised them both and left Rachel feeling a little lightheaded.

"That was the right song, right?" She asked, pulling the phone out of Kurt's hand. She started flipping through her texts to see if Santana had sent something saying "Oops, wrong song." She hadn't and Rachel felt her heart start pounding.

"Something you care to share, Rachel?" Kurt asked, crossing his legs.

"Umm…I might be bisexual?"

"Well, that's somewhere to start. I assume you and Santana have been seeing each other after the party. That's almost been five months now."

"Yes," Rachel confirmed, "We're…make-out buddies. This is the first time she's ever…sent this kind of message. About love...but then again, it's got a sexual overtone. Is this more of a love song or a sexual song? Is she trying to say something? We aren't even dating. I…don't know what to do or think. I thought she just wanted me for sex, but she could have anyone else in the world for that."

Kurt had to smile at his friend, "She likes you, Rachel. I knew the moment I saw her looking at you at BreadStix on Valentine's Day. She kept looking at you all night, especially when the Warblers sang."

Rachel was stunned speechless. She hadn't realized it was that obvious back then. It made her wonder who else in Glee noticed what was going on.

"So what should I reply? I mean if I go with any of the classic love songs, she might…They might be too much…Something from Broadway maybe…God, Kurt. I don't know. Santana's not the type to talk much about her feelings so I know if I make a big deal about this she'll…"

"Rachel, Rachel. Calm down," Kurt ordered. She had been talking so fast that his brain was still trying to catch up, "I know the perfect song to reply with."

"What?"

"Well, it's not a classical but I listened to it several times when I was lovesick with Finn," Kurt said.

"What is it?"

"_Crush_ by David Archeltu," Kurt replied. He then happily sighed, "He's so cute."

She frowned, "Do you really think that covers the situation?"

"Well, read the lyrics and see if you agree with the message."

Rachel did as she was told and read over the lyrics. Except for a few lines, it said everything and asked everything she wanted to. It would admit her feelings for Santana.

It took a lot of courage to press 'send', but she did.

Santana raced to find Brittany when she got Rachel's reply to her song. She didn't know what to think and she needed her best friend's opinion. Brittany wasn't at home so she went to the Motocross racetrack where Brittany had practice.

Brittany was tearing up the dirt track when she arrived. Santana had to smile as she watched her friend take sharp turns and jump over hills doing tricks. She knew Brittany would one day be a legend in the Motocross world. Her trainer had said so.

Brittany noticed Santana as soon as practice was over. She raced over to the other girl still in her practice suit covered head to toe in mud.

"Hi, Santana."

She made a move to hug the other girl, but Santana backed up a step, shaking her finger, "No, sweetie. I'm wearing Dolce and Gabbana."

Brittany shrugged and said, "What's up? Artie and his Dad should be here soon with the van to take me home."

Santana told her about the two songs, "I mean, what do I do? I thought we had a great no-strings attached thing and now she's confessing feelings for me."

Brittany laughed, "Santana, you confessed first."

Santana felt her jaw drop. She quickly protested, "I did not. I sent the song for the honey part. I meant oral not love."

"Sure," Brittany smirked, "Santana, admit it. You like Rachel. She likes you too. Why don't you just start dating already? Everybody has already guessed except Finn and Sam, who Mercedes says are in denial. Though I don't know why she said that. The Nile is in Egypt and this isn't Egypt. Is it?"

"This isn't Egypt," Santana confirmed, though her mind was elsewhere. Everybody knew? Everybody thought she liked Rachel? Well, she couldn't have that. She wasn't in love with Rachel Freaking Berry. Whatever it was that they were doing had gone on long enough and it was time to end it.

As if reading her best friend's mind Brittany said, "Santana, don't do anything you'll regret because you're scared. You and Rachel…you go well together. You've both changed each other for the better. Don't do anything stupid."

She wanted to snap at her best friend about stupidity. Luckily, Artie and his father showed up before she could say something she would truly regret later. She said, "You better go. I'll talk to you later."

Brittany called after her but she walked away. She didn't call or text Rachel that night as she normally did. She would break up with Rachel tomorrow after Glee practice.

Fate had other plans and those plans were aided by Brittany S. Pierce.

Rachel was quietly freaking out at school the next day. She sent Kurt a hundred text messages before 2pm asking why Santana hadn't called last night or texted. Asking why Santana was now ignoring her and if she had done the right thing. Kurt finally turned off his phone when nothing he said could calm the girl down.

In Glee, they practiced their routine for Nationals for the hundredth time. Will said, "Guys, I think this is going to be our year. So if there's nothing else why…"

"Mr. Shue," Finn interrupted, "There is something else. I'd like to sing something."

"Sure, Finn, go ahead," The Spanish teacher replied.

Finn stood up in front of the group and said, in his normal nervous manner, "Rachel, you stopped chasing me like I asked and I suppose I should thank you for that. But not having you in my life has been tougher than I imagined. I like having you in my life and I want to be with you again. So this song is for you."

Finn nodded to the band and everybody recognized the song as he started. He sang Matchbox Twenty's _If You're Gone_ from the bottom of his heart.

Brittany tried to cover her smile as he sang. She was pleased with herself, since she had been the one to tell him to sing his feelings for Rachel that day or he'd never get her back. From the murderous look Santana was giving Finn, Brittany was sure he wasn't going to get Rachel back anytime soon.

When Finn finished his song, he went to kneel down in front of Rachel's chair. He said, taking her hands in his, "Rachel, I love you. I want to be with you and I know you want me too. What do you say?"

Rachel was honestly surprised by his display of emotions. She was trying to find a way to gently reject him when he started leaning in. Rachel panicked when she realized he was about to kiss her. He never got the chance.

"Hey!" Santana shouted, "Vete!"

She sprang up from her chair and shoved Finn away from Rachel, causing him to fall flat on his back. She stood over him, glaring, "Now you listen here, Gilligan. Rachel is mine. We're dating and she sure as hell doesn't want you anymore."

Everybody stared at Santana in pure shock except Brittany. It wasn't what she said that surprised them, but the fact that she was saying something at all that stunned them.

Finn looked flabbergasted. He asked Rachel, "Is it true? Are you seeing Santana?"

"Yes, Finn. I am," Rachel confirmed.

"But why?" He said, scrambling to his feet, "Why her? I mean, she's like the town's bicycle. Everyone's ridden her."

The sound of a slap seemed to echo across the now quiet Glee room. Everyone had expected Santana to kill Finn for his comment. Mercedes and Puck had already started moving to jump in between them. No one had expected Rachel to turn to violence.

Rachel tried to compose herself even though it was clear anger was radiating from her entire body, "You are not perfect by any means, Finn Hudson. Our personal relationship is over and for the sake of our professional one, I suggest you never talk about Santana again."

Mr. Schuester quickly led Finn out of the room before he could say anything else and give him a long time. The rest of the Glee kids stood around awkwardly for a moment, staring at Rachel and Santana.

"So you're really dating?" Sam asked, having been as caught off guard as Finn was.

"Yes," Santana replied. The thought of breaking it off with Rachel was now long gone from her mind. No one called her a slut and got away with it. Santana was going to make sure Finn paid for his remark and the first step was to make sure he never got Rachel back in his life. If that took marrying the diva and having babies then that's what Santana would do.

Sam shrugged, "That's cool. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Everybody started leaving after that. Rachel and Santana walked out to Santana's car and got inside. Santana, however, made no move to put the keys in the ignition. After a brief period of silence, Rachel asked, "You never meant to send that song, did you?"

"No…I mean maybe," Santana tried to answer, "I didn't mean it in that context. I mean…I wanted you to hear it. I thought it was a good song and I thought of you when I heard it…but…God, I don't know."

She leaned forward to start tapping her forehead against the steering wheel. Rachel nodded to herself. It made sense now. She said, absently tucking her hair behind her ear, "Well, I meant the song I sent to you. I have feelings for you, Santana. I'd like to say they came out of nowhere, but that isn't true. I started liking you the moment you said Glee was the best part of your day last year. I didn't always like the things you did or said, but I liked you. Then this year, after the party, I started really liking you."

Santana straightened in her seat and said, not meeting Rachel's eyes, "It meant a lot that you believed me that day. I was so jealous of you. You were beautiful and so talented. You never let anything the Cheerios did get you down. I would have crumbled after the first slushie. So I guess I hated and admired you at the same time. Then I couldn't stop thinking about how hot you were and I realized I wanted you. This whole time, I kept telling myself it was just to get you in bed. Except it's been months now and I keep coming back to you. You helped me change into a better person. You've listened to my rants about how stupid people are and calmed me down. I've told you things I've never even told Brittany. I guess…I really like you too."

When Rachel's hand took hers, Santana finally looked over at the other girl. There was a look of pure happiness on Rachel's face and Santana thought she never looked more beautiful. She leaned in for a kiss, but Rachel stopped her.

"First, I must ask. Are we officially dating now?"

Santana's brows came together in a frown, "I guess so."

"And you're officially my girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Rachel grinned, "Okay. Now you may kiss me. Our first kiss as official partners."

Santana rolled her eyes but kissed the girl anyway. She would later admit it was pretty nice to finally kiss as real girlfriends.

Nationals came and went. New Directions came in second place and they all accredited the success to Rachel and the original song she wrote called _Loser Like Me_. First place went to a school they had never heard of but even Rachel admitted they deserved it. The Warblers came in tenth and Vocal Adrenaline came in fifth place.

Santana wasn't able to keep her pledge. The end of the school year had arrived and Rachel had yet to sleep with her. The Hispanic girl would love to say it was Rachel's fault that they hadn't, but in reality it was hers. Since they had come out to the school and their parents, their roles had switched. Rachel was now the one trying to go further sexually and Santana was the one saying no or stopping before things went too far.

It was hard for Santana to admit, but she was scared. She hadn't slept with anyone in months and she worried she had forgotten what to do. Her biggest fear was that she would screw it up. She wanted Rachel's first time to be special.

Santana made the mistake of mentioning to Puck about wanting to make Rachel's first time special and he made the mistake of teasing her about it. He called her soft and whipped, and she proved how badass she was by blackening his eye. He would later state he had gotten into a bar fight with four giant biker dudes.

Summer break found the girls volunteering at food banks, nursing homes and children's day-camps. It was actually Rachel who volunteered, because such things looked good on college applications, and Santana who tagged along.

Santana tolerated the food banks and nursing homes, but she actually enjoyed working with kids. She taught them all basic Spanish. She even taught them Spanish cusswords though she made them all pinky-promise never to tell their parents.

When they weren't volunteering, hanging out with friends or having alone time, they were at Santana's house. Mainly because Santana's house had a large, temperature-controlled pool.

One early July day, Rachel texted Santana and asked if she could come over. Santana agreed and waited for her girlfriend to show up. She was both nervous and excited because her parents had both gone out of town on business for the night. The Hispanic girl didn't think Rachel's parents would let her stay over, but she was sure she could get Hiram and Leroy to let her stay over at Rachel's. Santana hated sleeping in an empty house.

Santana opened the door for her girlfriend and glanced outside before receiving a kiss.

"Looks like it's going to rain," she commented. Rachel stated at the same time, "Let's go swimming."

"Que?" Santana asked, not comprehending.

"Let's go swimming," Rachel repeated. She didn't wait for a reply but merely headed up to Santana's room where she kept a few of her bathing suits.

Santana didn't feel like swimming, especially since it looked like it was going to rain, but went along with her girlfriend anyway. They both changed into dark two-pieces and Santana amused herself as they went outside by slapping Rachel's pert bottom.

"Santana," Rachel squealed and walked backwards for a time to keep the other girl from doing it again. Santana smirked, pleased with herself.

Not long after they entered the water, which was warm on the cloud-covered day, the rain started. It wasn't noticeable at first, but got heavier by the minute.

Santana frowned when she felt droplets start hitting her, "I told you it was going to rain. Let's just go back inside."

"No," Rachel said, "I want to stay out here."

"Why?"

"Because I want to swim in the rain."

Santana shook her head because she honestly didn't understand Rachel sometimes. Still, she let the matter go. Rachel didn't complain when Santana wanted to shop for hours. Rachel seemed bored at first but she was no longer bored when she started following Santana into the changing room. Then it got very interesting for both of them.

The rain continued to increase and Santana was not thrilled with it hitting her face.

"Float with me," Rachel said, swimming over to the other girl, "Just relax and float on your back."

Santana decided to give Rachel five minutes of cooperation and then she was going inside. Surely there was some TV show they could be watching together inside.

She grasped Rachel's hand and lay back in the water. At first, it only irritated her more because more rain was splashing on her face. Then she listened and heard what Rachel wanted her to hear, the sound of rain hitting the water.

The sound was soothing, somehow. It was constant, random and sounded from another world.

Rachel was beaming when she tugged Santana upright, "Wasn't that beautiful?"

Santana made a show of shrugging as she pushed her wet hair back, "I guess."

Rachel laughed, "You liked it."

Then the heavens seemed to open. Santana called out, "Can we go in now?"

Rachel didn't answer. She just opened out her arms and let it rain on her.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, pushing her hair back from her face again.

The Jewish girl moved closer to the other girl and wrapped her in a hug. She softly sang into the girl's ear.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips._

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten._

Santana had heard and liked _Unwritten_ before, but it never touched her as it did now. Perhaps because she was feeling the rain on her skin and her life did feel wide open with Rachel at her side. She wanted nothing more than to say 'I love you', but she was scared. Her life was wide open and that left it wide open to uncertainties and miseries.

She felt the need to talk. To say something about what was going on with her. The Santana from last year would be appalled at how open the current Santana was with her feelings. The old Santana would have sneered about becoming a processing dyke, but the current Santana didn't care. She needed to talk. To say something, anything. She just hoped Rachel would have the right words, though she didn't know what they were.

"We're going to be seniors next year. You don't know what's going to happen. You'll probably go off to some college in New York and I'll be…I don't know where I'll be…" she trailed off, not knowing where to lead the conversation. Luckily, Rachel took the lead.

"Yes, I'll probably apply to colleges in New York. You have the choice to apply with me or go somewhere else. You could easily get into any college I do. Everything about you looks great on a résumé, Santana Lopez."

"I'd look great on anything," Santana retorted with a smile, but it faded quickly. Rachel noticed and kissed her girlfriend's cheek, trying to reassure her, "Neither of us is stupid. We both know how slim the chances are of this relationship lasting, but that doesn't mean I want to give up. I'll see this through until the end because I love you, Santana."

It's strange what those three words could do to someone. Santana forgot about how cold the rain was getting and how scared she had been. She was suddenly filled with warmth and hope. She felt like she could take on anything.

"I love you too," she replied, no longer afraid.

Rachel took her hand and led Santana out of the pool. Santana knew exactly what was going to happen and she didn't protest. She wasn't going to have sex with Rachel; she was going to make love with Rachel.

They dried off just inside the house and went up to Santana's room. They didn't care that their hair was wet or there were no candles or roses. They only wanted each other.

They undressed by the bed. Santana untied the strings of Rachel's top and pulled it off of her, her nipples already hard from the wet top. Rachel's breasts weren't uncovered long. Santana covered one with her hand and took the other in her mouth. Rachel let out a soft hiss of pleasure as she cupped the back of Santana's head. She then lowered her hand to start untying the strings of Santana's suit. She fumbled for a moment, when Santana switched breasts, but soon discarded the other girl's top behind her.

Rachel was filled with energy and excitement. Perhaps it was from the rain or singing, but she couldn't keep still. She could sense that Santana was planning on going slow and steady, but that wasn't what she wanted right now. She wanted to feel Santana against her.

She surprised Santana by pushing off the bottom piece of the Hispanic girl's suit. Santana released Rachel's breasts in time to see Rachel pushing off her own bottom piece. Rachel pushed Santana back onto the bed and said, as she moved to lie on top of the other girl, "I love you, but right now I really want you."

Rachel would later explain she had done hours of in-depth research on lesbian sex. Santana would be pleasantly surprised and would ask Rachel to share everything she learned. However at the moment, she didn't question Rachel taking charge. She knew she should be the one leading since it was Rachel's first time, but when Rachel's thigh slipped between hers, she no longer cared. Her hips rocked to the pulsing she felt between her legs. She thought Rachel must have felt it to since she kept rhythm with Santana.

Santana started grasping Rachel's shoulders as she got closer to a climax. She tried frantically to hold it back. There were so many things she wanted to do, like taste Rachel. However, Rachel's thigh was pressed too firmly against her and she could feel how wet her own thigh was from where Rachel was rocking against her.

"Ay, Dios mio," she cried out as she climaxed, "Oh God."

Rachel was struck breathless as she watched Santana orgasm against her. She had never seen anything so arousing in her life and she wanted nothing more than to make Santana orgasm again and again. However, Santana had other plans as she came down from her hard, but quick orgasm.

She flipped them over so that Rachel was on her back. She placed a long kiss on Rachel's lips before she moved down to Rachel's breasts. Rachel jerked as Santana gently bit her nipple and then licked it softly, "God, that feels amazing."

"That's nothing," Santana promised as she moved further down. She gently urged Rachel's legs apart as she settled between them. She briefly admired the shaven mound before her, before moving in closer. Rachel exhaled shakily as Santana placed a kiss on her nether lips before the Hispanic girl dipped her tongue in further.

"Jesus," Rachel called out. Santana was going to point out to Rachel that she was Jewish, but decided to do it later. Rachel was soaked and tasted interesting. She slid her tongue further inside, exploring her.

Santana tried to make it last longer by staying away from Rachel's clitoris, but she knew Rachel was already close. She used her hands to spread back Rachel's labia. Rachel was already so aroused that her clitoris had retracted under its hood. Santana used a fingertip to gently re-expose the bud and placed her mouth over the area. She licked just once and she felt Rachel start coming.

Rachel grabbed the back of Santana's head as her hips arched off the bed. She had masturbated before, but it never felt anywhere near as strong as this. She couldn't move or make a sound while the waves of pleasure rolled through her. It didn't seem to be stopping and she realized it was because Santana wasn't stopping. She tried to signal the other girl to stop, but another orgasm washed over her.

"Stop," Rachel weakly called out, "Stop, please, I need to breathe."

Santana reluctantly drew away. She had a feeling Rachel was good for multiple orgasms and she wanted to see how many she could tease out of the other girl. Another time, she promised herself as she moved up to wrap an arm around Rachel.

They didn't speak. They didn't have to. Both were happy. Between the release of endorphins and the sound of the rain on the roof, both girls fell asleep. When they awoke, and Rachel would awake first with the urge to explore, they would make promises and declarations of love. Their story had just begun and they'd write the rest as it came along.

The End


End file.
